


【底特律康汉拉郎/监狱AU】Kill the shark

by number55555



Category: Detroit: Become Human, The Shawshank Redemption, ZooZoos and Wham Whams
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 底特律，康！汉！拉郎，也就是Bryan和Clancy的其他影视作品拉郎CP：Tim/Byron Hadley影视出处：ZooZoos and Wham Whams (2012)TIM-BryanDechartTheShawshank Redemption (1994)CaptainByron Hadley-Clancy Brown





	【底特律康汉拉郎/监狱AU】Kill the shark

Tim觉得自己最近惹上了点大麻烦。好吧，对普通人来说，有什么是能比进监狱还糟的呢？但他并非那类二十几岁能有个大学念的‘普通人’，他没有正常的家庭，正常的父母，所以答案是肯定的，必然的发生。

小打小闹的诈骗罪，有期五年，Tim心态很良好。在他看来，蹲监狱就和结婚类似，无非是一段人生的结束，另一段人生的新开始，唯一的区别仅在于越来越操蛋的经历，让你恨不得割开喉咙，还要继续活下去，面对新的一天。

更惨的是，如果你的婚姻是和一个恶婆娘绑定，那她势必还会在生活一鞭子一鞭子抽进你的肉后背里时捏着你的脸，逼你微笑，警告你要所有人生干进你嘴里的东西都听话的含好才行。

这种比喻拿来形容那位操蛋玩意儿真是再合适不过了，Tim一脚踩着监狱食堂的长凳，跟邻座人小声嘟囔出这段人生哲理，那白痴笑得，差点被豌豆噎死。

“天啊，婆娘？你确定说的是这狗日地方的‘魔鬼’。”

“不然呢？还有哪个婊子能配得上？”

白痴不笑了，上下打量着Tim单薄的身板像是在说，别作死，跟Byron Hadley那王八蛋比，你小子可真的不行。

Tim倒是颇有自信，嘻嘻哈哈的舔完叉子上半酸的土豆泥，用塑料餐具的尖端戳着正背手站在大食堂最远处、盯着他们这群罪犯吃狗食的魔鬼本尊——肖申克监狱有史以来最残暴的看守长Byron Hadley——这位的头衔真可谓货真价实。

别惹那个魔鬼，这是在肖申克蹲上几十年的老油条们会给每个新手菜鸡的入门指导。如果运气不好，你还会赶上魔鬼的亲自登场，告诉你什么是不服从的下场。

Tim很荣幸在入狱第一天就见识了Captain Hadley的棍棒秀场。拜那王八蛋爹妈的完美基因，Hadley有个193的超级个头，这让那种狱警的标配警棍在他的大手里细得像根老师的文艺教鞭。可别多往好处想，这位魔鬼看守长很习惯用这根小棍子折磨落在自己手里的罪犯——第一击必然先干穿的你胃袋，后面连着雨点似的棍棒，旨在敲碎膝盖或是肋骨，最末是用警棍手柄的硬头搞定每个男人的命根，然后……然后你就只能躺在地上，捂着裤裆发出死猪一样的叫声。

心情好的话，Hadley还要白送你一鞋底子，要么踩脸，要么踩脖子。他会挺胸抬头，像条政府的好狗，真心钦佩着自己为这个社会做出多大的贡献，再用那毫无人性的低音炮说些吓人的狗屁。

 

“You eat when we say you eat. You piss when we say you piss, and you shit when we say you shit. You got that, you maggot dick motherfucker?”

 

Hadley面无表情的耍完他沾血的警棍，整整衣领，戴上警帽，命令其他狱卒拖走在自己脚下淌血抽搐的死猪。Tim趴在监狱的小板床上瞅完魔鬼的表演，暗中吹了个口哨，觉得自己蹲的牢笼真是又闷又热。他不知道Hadley在肖申克干了几年看守长，但能看出这混蛋一套干练的机械暴力棍棒，能用最快的速度折断罪犯的反骨，换言之，恐吓使其屈服。

可说句心里话，Hadley没吓到Tim，只是让他觉得这百无聊赖的监狱生活有了点观察的乐子。毕竟Hadley有张正经八百的脸，眼睛和监狱墙头外面的天一样蓝，这在Tim看来是属于校橄榄队之类的地方，非是监狱，非是这种社会残渣的熔炉深处。

所以说人生终归是种折磨，能把一个人变成魔鬼。

可好死不死的是，在肖申克这种猪窝里长顺眼的就这一只，加上男人往往连着睾丸素分泌浓度的想象力，谁还不喜欢金发碧眼，有奶有肉的辣妞儿。

Tim发誓他这堆和Hadley相关的黄段子是从进监狱那天开始不断升级的，当然，他可不敢每天把这种东西挂在嘴边，毕竟看守长操着他的小警棍抽人的模样看着酸爽，也仅限于‘看着’——Hadley第一天的表演结局是那个挨揍的胖子被活活打死了，脑浆流了一地，倒霉鬼进监狱才不到8个小时——Tim身材是不错，但离抗揍差太远了，他也不擅长体力犯罪，是靠脑子和脸蛋才把自己玩进监狱的。

说起可笑，Tim被警察逮到还是因为他和诈骗对象稍微搞得过火。年轻人爱情的小火苗还没冒出来，就被魔高一尺的姑娘踹下床，露净了屁股和马脚。

现在蹲监狱了，再怎么瞎鸡巴乱想也不会考虑今晚和哪个姑娘睡觉了——性欲，在这种被剥夺了人类基本尊严的地方更适合被称作‘兽性’——心思灵活是危险的，漂亮脸蛋更不必说，Tim可没必要等到被谁干了屁眼儿才能明白这个道理。

他从小就在类似的环境里打滚，早习惯了时刻都为自己琢磨出一套适合的求生之道。

++++++

和魔鬼发生正面冲突完全是意料之中——起因，无非是Tim的眼神太活泼，加之他确实也盯了Hadley蛮长的一段时间，用那种想搞事情的眼神儿，Tim实在不觉得自己的大眼睛能盯得谁背后发毛——反正，看守长从二楼下来了，并且是明确的揪住一个挡在路上盛饭的罪犯丢到旁边，往Tim的位置走。当Hadley站到他面前，Tim仰头盯着那双天空颜色且无机质的眼睛，才意识到这家伙高大的身材真他妈是铜墙铁壁一样，压迫感十足。

“你最好将你漂亮的小眼珠塞回你的狗盆，小畜生，别惹得我把它们挖出来。”

哦，自己被夸奖了，这是好迹象。Tim眨眨眼，并没有反应。于是下一秒他就被Hadley的大手捏住衣领，整个人成只小鸡崽儿似的拎起来，悬在空中。看守长的力气也比他的口炮凶残太多，他把Tim被无数姑娘评为‘优质好啃’的性感嘴唇捏出个菊花摸样，在Tim为此超级不爽的时刻笑了，一秒钟，狡猾又邪恶。

“男孩儿，你当真成年了吗。”

接着，那根别在Hadley裤腰带上、比这狗长了尾巴还贴心的警棍就顶进了Tim的裤裆，大！庭！广！众！Tim感觉自己快被卡在脖子上的大手捏碎了下颚骨，窒息的恐惧感却搅起些触电似的兴奋，操蛋的从他的尾椎深处往肉里钻，指挥他去嘬死，两只手都捏上Hadley的胳膊。

这个瞬间，Tim要插一句解释：他可不是发骚，换谁，被个快两米的大块头单手拎起来都很想要个支点撑着身体，OK？

这位一米八的小鸡崽儿吃劲的哼着，扑腾着，注意力一半在担心自己会不会被抓去小黑屋打碎蛋蛋，另一半则关注着两爪子里塞满的肌肉——哦，Hadley不会是吃铁锯末长大的吧——看守长的肱二头肌被挺拔的黑制服勒在里面，软硬参半，捏起来可爽了。

日，早晚死于揩油。

万幸的是，Hadley不是真的恶魔，还没本事看穿Tim的智商。

“让我给你这小家伙一点建议。”

Hadley偏头，在Tim的耳根撩过他性感的嗓音。

“不要去看这地方任何比你胖比你丑的男人，也少惹那些编着鞭子的黑鬼佬儿，除非你想试试看让火车头操烂自己的小屁股。”

Tim盯着Hadley距离自己不到一个指节远的脸，试图把咽口水的动作表达的比较像是‘惊悚’。他表演的还算常成功，因为Hadley很快就满脸嫌弃，跟丢垃圾袋般把Tim丢去餐桌上面，饭盆被打翻，番茄汤流得到处都是。

“我猜你是不可能活着离开这了。”

Hadley压在警帽下的五官鄙夷冷冰，说话间唯有半张的薄嘴唇里带了些表情明快的嘲讽，他整理过自己稍微被抓皱的衣袖，抬脚踹得Tim正趴的这张餐桌山响，转身走了，对四周同样在盯着他们这场无妄官司的囚犯大声吼道，‘看什么！吃你们的狗屎你们这群婊子养的’。

真他妈丢人，Tim默默滑回椅子，满脸滚烫的想着，还好，没有人嘲笑他，有的只是沉默的怜悯，最多莫过坐在Tim对面、被溅了一身汤的大爷递来的半截生玉米，没啃完的，沾满口水的，就像是在预兆Tim的未来也不定要被糟蹋成什么样子——被魔鬼盯上自然不会有什么好下场，可再惨，也强过被那个Bogs带头的‘姐妹花’团伙抓去群P。

对，基佬凌辱真是监狱里喜闻乐见的组合，Bogs在Tim第一天去公共澡堂洗澡的时候就因为他年轻的脸蛋相中了他的屁股，这种‘夸奖’可真是要多操蛋有多操蛋。

Tim拒绝了，百分之百的拒绝，然而Bogs满脸猥琐的表示，你很难搞，年轻人，我喜欢。

“滚你的，喜欢难搞的你怎么不去搞Hadley。”

Bogs比较识相的欲言又止，打了个冷战。

所以生存在肖申克最大的幸运是这倒霉地方还有个看守长，和他那狗仗人势的权威维护秩序。Tim想接近这条所有人都害怕的大鲨鱼，打的正是这种主意——假装自己是凶猛鲨鱼身边的小跟屁虫——读书不多年轻人对这种出现在小学生生物读本里面，名为‘向导鱼’的狡猾东西印象深刻。

他有很多种方式招惹到看守长的侧目，例如在放风时间故意丢错棒球的方向，或是在食堂里大声说笑，在每晚熄灯巡夜前将脸趴去Hadley必然路过的方位，仅仅是看着……这些小伎俩都不值挨揍的费力。一个月下来，还算平静，Tim总能在Bogs想要性骚扰的时刻搞得Hadley警告自己的行为举止。但好时光去的飞快，六个星期后，Bogs又在澡堂里逮到他，刻意甩自己那条令人作呕的烂屌。

“我看没人会喜欢你了，小雏鸡儿，没人想干你，也没人想做你的朋友，这真可惜。”

Bogs粘腻的声音让Tim怀疑这基佬的体内都是烂肉，他把脸往淋浴后面躲，巴望着水流能挡着点潮湿空气里的梅毒恶臭。

“你不想惹麻烦的，Bogs，你可不想让那家伙……”

“少他妈跟我来这套，你只是在耍小聪明，Tim，但你还没擦亮你的屁眼儿看清楚一件事，那就是你跟那挨千刀的魔鬼不熟。”

Bogs顶着他那屁眼儿爱好者特有的粉红色烂脸，呲牙狞笑。

“你甚至还不如我了解Byron Hadley，那只监狱长养的狗在这地方咬死的人不计其数，可从没干死过一个，Tim，这一点他可不如我。所以我劝你最好动动脑筋，一个星期，给我点新乐子……”

被Bogs省略的话大概是‘没有惊喜就老实撅起你的腚挨几下子或者几十下’，真他妈逼人太甚了。

Tim后退过两步，如他表面所演的那样急皮怪脸的套上衣服，冲回自己的囚室，躺在小床上琢磨事态的严重性。他的监狱生涯没熬过‘蜜月期’就面临着如此生死攸关的紧要时刻，人生走到这一步，能做出的选择真的不多。

必须在在一个星期内干掉Bogs和那些基佬‘姐妹’，Tim，你可是个聪明人，别随随便便就放弃了自己的小命和贞操。

那天晚上，Tim和寻常一样把头歪到监狱走廊的方向，等着电闸闭合后，一排排灯光熄灭所预示着囚犯们少有自由的时光开始。他从枕头下面掏出镜子照向隔壁的房间，和住在里面的老头淘气近乎——Red是个黑鬼，好的那种，他在肖申克算是个黑白通吃的温和派角色，最擅长的是走通私货，换言之，他手里有香烟，而烟能换来一切，真正的硬货。

Tim手里连个烟头都没，他只有一张嘴，和他那双随了母亲、尤其会装可怜的眼睛。

“拜托，Red，帮我弄点，我保证以后会还你这个人情。”

通过镜子的反光，Tim对黑鬼眨巴起自己充满焦虑和绝望的双眸，Red黝黑的皮肤在黑暗中不慎辨别，可Tim确定自己会赢，他摸透了Red的为人，说出自己计划好、一番戳人心窝的苦衷。

“你知道Bogs想对我干什么，我真的需要逃避那个……”Tim稍带哽咽的说，“我他妈宁愿吃药吃死自己，也不想明白那种痛苦，我不是，我……我……”

“别说了，小子。”Red的手在镜子里折过一根手指示意，他同意了，“如果你能活下来，你就欠我一整包烟了……上帝，我甚至不确信你能不能还我这个人情。”

“我可没心情担心那个，Red。”

远处，警卫室大门被响动时Tim闭嘴收了镜子，现在，他已经能在一片漆黑中分辨出Hadley和那男人壮硕身材不相匹配的轻巧步伐，其他的犯人也是。深夜的狂欢出现了动荡，他们这群被囚禁在铁笼后面的畜生，就和躲在海礁缝隙内欢游的鱼虫一样，在鲨鱼略过的阴影和水波中颤粟，聆听着那魔鬼傲慢的残暴和恐怖。

“都给我闭嘴，狗娘养的，如果我今晚再听到半点声音，你们就都等着我用警棍把你们的屁股戳成地里的烂果子。”

真是个可爱的比喻，Tim噗笑出声，鲨鱼和他的警棍这时候也刚好路过了他的铁笼，留下硕大的敲击声。Tim被惊得差点滚下床板，他抬头，是Hadley不到一臂外，在黑暗中同样摄人心魄、冰蓝色的目光。

++++++

四天后的食堂，Red拿来的东西比Tim预期的更猛——斑蟊粉，西班牙货儿，多数情况下是拿来对付那些不肯交配的母牛，因此计量一定要拿捏好——Red简单的说明后，Tim抹了把额头挤出来的冷汗，见鬼，他以为这黑老头顶多能弄到的就是满大街成人商品店里会卖的药丸。

“你确定这吃不死人？”

“现在后悔还来得及，男孩儿，或许我们能跟Bogs……”

“不了，没可能，没门，我宁愿被他打死。”

好黑鬼同情的揉了揉年轻人的薄肩，Tim则报以无奈微笑，把这包野药揣进口袋。他没跟Red解释自己宁愿被打死的对象是谁，而时间紧迫，Bogs的发情期又到了。

Tim的屁股绝对被人掐了一大把，回头，差点撞上死基佬的鼻子。

“Shit！”

“今天是第五天，亲爱的……”

呵呵，亲爱你大爷。Tim扬手，塑料叉子的尖端就折进了Bogs的脸，后面的画面就在这婊子的尖叫声中天地翻转，再等到Tim能反应过来自己刚才做的有多棒，Bogs的拳头已经怼上了他的肚子。

上帝！真疼！

栽到在地的人顺势捂住身体最脆弱的内脏，反抗局限于在七八条腿的踢打间爬进餐桌，‘姐妹花’也在，Bogs肮脏的咒骂就夹杂在三只基佬的猪叫当中，火花一样的点燃了餐厅内多数作恶之徒的肾上腺素。

“干他！奸死他！”

很多人在叫好，更多人在吹口哨和欢呼，挨揍远不比起这些欢快的冷漠更令人作呕。Tim在发抖，他在餐桌下面缩成一团，察觉到谁正抓住自己的膝盖正往外拽便竭尽所能的抓着凳腿，地砖缝，但没有用……

“瞧瞧是哪坨狗屎敢在我面前闹事！”

外力将Tim的身体猛翻出来，含在他嘴里的胃酸也涌出，溅过眼角，居然是红色的。然而这点惊喜完全比不上Tim发现揪着自己的人是Hadley本尊，天啊，连滚带爬的从椅子地下钻出来，他差点就想扑进看守长靠谱的怀里撒娇了。

可真是美得他。Hadley转手将Tim甩给自己身后的狱警接住，长腿跨过地上的食物羹汤，一击猛踢，踹翻了同样被按跪在地上的Bogs。

“不！是他先动的手！”Bogs半躺倒在地上，鼻血在地板上流出一道红，“他骂我！还用叉子插我的鼻子！”

Hadley回头去瞟Tim，Tim没打算辩驳，嘴里剩下的胃酸和血浆混和后用力往Bogs的脸上啐，距离有点远，他还故意踮脚蹦了两下，肋骨疼得直哼。

“你看到了？就是这个小王八蛋！见鬼！我的脸！我的鼻子一定是断了！”

Bogs在哀求，哀嚎，完美错过了看守长满脸的暴躁和恶心。

“我甚至不关心这里发生过什么事，Bogs，闭上你的狗嘴！或者我现在就把你的鼻子彻底踩碎！”

至于这种角斗的解决方式，Hadley一贯公平的很简单——不问道理，一同定罪。

“还愣着干什么！把这两只臭虫都给我押去医疗室！等等……”

Tim被拖走了，扯着滴血的嘴角享受背后Bogs持续不绝的惨叫声，他根本不关心Hadley怎么折磨那个人渣，Bogs是活该，作为肖申克臭名昭著的浑球，他不该惹上自己的，毕竟，Tim是脸蛋无辜脑子好使的新人，胜利属于谁，毋庸置疑。

中午，医疗室仅有的两名值班护士都被隔壁伤势惨烈的Bogs霸占了去——扶着你的冰袋，面瓜——Tim就这样被丢在单间里，边往冰袋上蹭血，边寻思着自己搞定鲨鱼的计划。老实讲，他还在犹豫，掂量着一面是良心作为砝码的天平，秤杆对面则是Bogs和‘姐妹花’的狗命，当然，还有Hadley。

那家伙难道真注意到我了？难道是专门来救我的？

住在Tim胸口里的那只小鹿色急的四处蹦跶，顶得他浑身难受，更别提他还藏在口袋深处的药粉，明示着你能对另一个人做出什么，和要为此承担怎样的后果。

所有乱七八糟的想法在Tim又听到那熟悉的脚步声时融为一团烈火。焦虑的年轻人从座位上蹦起来，孤注一掷的丢掉了手里的冰袋——管他妈的Bogs去死，别找借口了，Tim，从一开始你就是想得到Hadley——他想要得到这只凶残的鲨鱼，下药是唯一的机会。

所以当Tim举着那杯看上去和他的嫩脸同样纯情的凉水，望向才关上医务室大门的Hadley，良心就跌进了年轻人体内喷涌出烈火的深渊深处，化成灰烬。而Tim依惯演着孱弱的身份，战战兢兢的向自己的欲望源头，靠近，说着什么——Thank you for saving my ass，长官，我没什么能回报的，你，你口渴吗，我都不知道该答谢你……

无论Hadley怎样想，或是这男人冷漠的言谈下真藏着人心，他接过Tim手里的毒药咽下第一口，后面的事情Tim就只能用一句话形容——他们完了——失落的巨石跌进他肆无忌惮的内心，激荡出一点点绝望的情感，比他被宣判入狱的那天更酸涩几分。可惜，没时间和退路给他多愁善感了，西班牙野药的劲头比预料得更快，玻璃杯掉在地上，摔得粉身碎骨，下一秒，身形结实的看守长已经撞倒了Tim的身体，在他能从地上爬起来之前，用那双被惦记许久的手掐住了Tim的脖子。

“操！你他妈都干了什么！”

看来，Bogs口中的大直男也没自己想象的清纯，而药物引导的快感撕碎了理智，开始在Hadley线条硬朗的脸上化作些许脆弱的征兆，情色的，不可思议的，扭曲的，Hadley的眼角出现了肿胀和湿润，他咆哮的嘴唇打颤充血，干净的皮肤也因性欲的暗涌出诱人、极不健康的红晕，一切都与欲火焚身的女人屈服前没什么两样。

“你，你这个……滚！你给我滚出去！”

他甚至没想要杀掉我。Tim的嘴咧得恰如内心深处真实的快乐，他拽住Haldey的裤腰带，将两个人掀翻在地，缠到一起。药劲儿随着剧烈的运动快速融进血液，Hadley提不起力气，膝盖发软，在地上滚过几圈就给Tim遥遥领先，健壮的腰板就给这二十几岁男人的重量全盘按倒，坐上去，压牢。

“是我赢了，看守长。”

揪下别在Hadley腰带上的手铐将对方差点砸中自己眼睛的右手与床头的铁杆锁在一起。Tim狡猾的笑罢，掀飞了常年扣在看守长头上的帽子，露出那双总是藏在帽檐阴影中、过分无情的湛蓝眼睛，与Hadley不可思议的仰视——一切好过预期，虽然只是仅仅几秒的欢愉——他在Hadley试图用左手去够警棍的同时揉乱并揪紧了对方古板的铜金发丝，迫使Hadley仰起脖子，吃力的露出自己男人味十足的喉结，被领带警服捆住、鼓着静脉和气管的白净脖子。Tim很想咬一口下去，可看守长的倔强挣扎让他不敢下嘴，只好先拿膝盖顶住对方的手臂，试图让拴住Hadley的可怜小床别摇得地动山响。

“嘘，Hadley，你还想让别人也掺一脚进来？”

“放你的狗屁！混账东西！你他妈死定了！我绝对会宰了你！”

“死多没意思，吓不到我的，我不怕死。而且……”

Tim如此喃呢，按在手铐上的手顺Hadley结实的手臂攀上他的脸，拍了拍男人倔强的下颚。

“……比起让Bogs干死，我想，被你打死到算是死的更干净。不过那不够爽，呵，我是说，我们就再浪费宝贵的时间了。”

Tim挤了下棕珀色的大眼睛，自话自说在Hadley的腿上扭起自己纤瘦的腰肢，趾高气扬于看守长越发挫败的反抗，和他逐渐远离凶恶的震惊——Hadley说不定还以为自己是看上了他的屌——不过Tim挺好奇老天会给这193的大个头配个多棒的物件，那是后话，现在，他只想好好玩弄差不多用命换到手的玩具。

他低头，绕过皮质肩带，隔着警服硬挺的布料去揉Hadley宽阔健硕的胸肌，男人的奶子手感丰满，比女人的大胸捏着更带劲，更何况被玩的人还绷着浑身的力气，备受屈辱，呼呼喘着粗气。

“我早该知道你就是个婊子，Tim，从我身上滚下来，我没工夫配你的小屁股撒野。”

“你认识我？这就更完美了。”

Hadley能说出Tim的名字实属意外，但对方挣脱的动作再次敲醒了小色鬼幸福的神游。差点被甩下来，Tim连忙勾住身下人的领带拉扯，顺势报销了两颗扣子。哦吼，Tim隔着衣缝窥见的皮肤白过了制服，Hadley居然还有乳沟，淡金色的胸毛下面浮着一片滚烫的粉，楚楚可怜的惹人伸手进去触碰。于是Tim就这样做了，他撒狠的指甲抓过Hadley的胸口，留下红痕后捏起男人乳头附近的肉。他在幻想里早就把Hadley扒光按上床操了，这次是不可能，下次……也未见得有命在了。

“你当真都没想过干我吗？Hadley？”

“Shit！乐意的话，你可以去操我的警棍！”

“可惜了，你不想的话就只好让我的警棍操，Poor Byron……”

Tim假惺惺的哼出几个遗憾的音，扫了眼Hadley腰间的棍棒，抽出来，随这玩意儿滚去两人都碰不到的角落。低头，他继续啃起冒着热气的男人，伸手去解正憋在对方裤子里、早就被自己的‘小屁股’摩到不耐烦的肉块，拉下裤链，Hadley被药物催熟的大家伙就硬邦邦的顶上Tim的臀缝，情况不言自明，糟糕透顶。

Hadley几分钟前就发现自己的身体不对劲，他勃得飞快，硬到发疼的阴茎却和快感无关，只是膀胱和尿道深处莫名的灼烧痛感刺激下，性器本能的充血反应——和大脑违背的欲望多半是药劲使然，这群蹲监狱的畜生为了搞死人什么事情都做得出来——Hadley不是没见过被Bogs干到脱肛的屁眼儿有多难看，他只是没想到这种倒霉事会落在自己头上，而且，这个凶手……会是Tim。

Tim不属于那种毫无存在感的类型，因为他与其他关押在肖申克的败类实在是不一样，无能，瘦弱，Hadley对Tim的印象到此为止了，反正，他是他无论如何都想象不到罪恶昭彰的款式。当然，这不代表Hadley会当真认为对方无辜，操的，好人怎么会被判进监狱？

所以是经验害了自己，Hadley根本没料到这‘打架都只会往桌子底下钻的小东西’竟能做出如此胆大包天的事情。

上帝，Tim这会儿就扒着他的裤子，像只狗一样的舔着他的阴茎。Hadley从没让男人干过这个，他在心里唾骂自己根本不好这口，身体却叫嚣着欲望，连本打算敲碎这混蛋太阳穴的拳头也变成了发麻的手指，拽了满手Tim浓密柔软的卷毛。

“Damn，just stop doing this！”

“Hadley，Please，Give me……”

Tim紧湿的小嘴努力吞着Hadley尺寸傲人的阴茎，费劲舔弄的同时还不忘用自己近乎崇拜的温润眼神盯得Hadley头皮发麻，催得本不正常的快感全成了合理的刀子，随年轻人上下耸动的肩头往胯部深处戳刺，无法停止。Hadley挺腰往Tim的喉咙深处操，粗暴的动作令他的阴茎偶尔撞上对方的牙齿，疼痛尖刺，狂躁的肉欲却近乎难以缓解，一波又一波，持续拱着骨髓深处的酥麻难耐。

口交持续了一会儿，直到Tim突然收紧口腔吮吸，爆炸的爽快就刺穿了Hadley胸口，捏住他的心脏猛攥。Hadley跟个心脏病患者般栽倒在地，再睁眼，发现男孩的脸上已经挂满了自己的精液。

“你射的真快，味道也很浓，亲爱的，你多久没做了。”

这位模样清纯的男孩儿满嘴浪话，如同吃什么美味般将新鲜出炉的精液全敛进舌头吞掉，还不忘舔了舔自己艳粉色的唇尖。Hadley滚在肚子里的脏字全梗在喉头，脸早就红了，他没见识过这种浪货，可接下来的事才叫超越常识——自己刚释放的阴茎没有软下来的迹象，病态直挺的柱体青筋毕露，挂满了亮晶晶的泌物和某个王八蛋的唾液。

“操！你给我下了什么见鬼的东西。”

“……没什么。”

见Hadley的脸色愈加难堪，Tim马上坐直身体，抬起看守长还浸满欢愉的长腿，三下五除二的解开皮带，扒掉碍事的裤子，拍了一把大腿内侧不见天日、细腻的白肉。

“你屁股真赞，长官，又白又挺。”

这他娘的算什么转移话题！Hadley简直后悔自己救了这混账小子，可Tim还将他的一条腿扛上肩膀，细凉的手指也钻进他的臀缝深处，抠着身体最隐秘处的软肉，这感觉就像条瞎鸡巴乱钻的小蛇，激得人浑身难受。

“停！上帝！快他妈给我打住！”

“不行啊，Byron。不彻底发泄出来你可能会死的，这药劲据说能干翻一头牛，我这算是救你。”

“药？别让我知道是哪个王八蛋做的！”

真搞了，都到这个程度居然还惦记这个？Tim任由Hadley揪着自己的脖领，凑过去舔这大号白痴的嘴角，他喷了满口性爱滚烫的腥味儿惹得Hadley极是嫌弃的别头，啐了一口，努力瞪起自己被欲火熏过剩不下三四分戾气的眼睛。

“操你的，Tim，我发誓你和那群臭婊子会死在一个狗坑里！”

“哦？用警棍把我们的屁股都戳成地里的烂果子？”Tim有模有样的学Hadley的口吻，嘲讽道，“这药我本打算给自己吃，Byron，打算在Bogs干死我的时候吃。不过我改变计划了，因为你，因为我反正都是个死……”

年轻人低头，深情的望着Hadley，“肖申克里没有我的婊子，我就是别人眼里的婊子，我宁愿只当你的婊子。”

不过这骗子言行全是两回事。

将别在自己胯间的长腿分得更开，Tim又开始戳刺起男人屁股上唯一能被塞进东西的地方。没有润滑剂，他的手指只蹭了点快干掉的精液就埋进Hadley紧实的后穴，坚定的抠着对方从未被开拓过的括约肌，以厘米的程度往滚烫柔软的肠道里面钻。

骇人的窒息感又来的，仅仅是侵犯的开始，耻辱就烧得Hadley两眼晕眩，倒在地上，紧咬住嘴唇才没像个女人一样大叫出声——自己是经常骂别人婊子，但自己从没强奸过谁，见鬼，为什么会惹来这种……报复吗？——Hadley大口喘着才没因为后穴里不停乱戳的‘蛇’憋死。Tim慢慢的扩张这，一根指头连着一根，塞进去往柔软肠道的深处钻，交叉分开，索求的空间越来越宽，像是要在这个身体里挖出个交配的洞。惊悚的恶汗不停冒出额头，可Hadley的阴茎还是药物作用下火辣的硬着，痛苦的蹭着潦草套弄的手，急于得到任何一点慰藉，想要释放。

“你的腰在往我怀里蹭呢，Byron。你能感觉到吗，我已经插进去三根手指了。”

是吗？Hadley满脑子只有股间不断滚烫疼痛的欲望，他勉强仰头去瞧Tim，愕然的看着对方眉眼清纯的脸蹭着自己的阴茎，舌尖若有似无舔过腻满水光的龟头，一只手还在游刃有余的玩他的囊袋——这大概比路边最便宜的妓女都骚，而实际上，Hadley从不嫖娼，无关道德，只是嫌脏——所以你永远猜不到自己会输给怎样的对手，哈？认输是如此的令人沮丧，那些在Hadley体内搅动的手指还在漫长优雅的凌辱着他的神经，将他玩成一条任人宰割的鱼。

Hadley酸软的腰靠住床板的木棱边缘，他在Tim将整个手掌都快操进自己屁股的时候艰难的扬起脖子，哽噎着，只想马上就结束这场噩梦。

“你这王八蛋，别再折磨下去，你还不如……”

“胡说，强奸可是犯法的。”Tim拒绝了他的‘好意’，“我一定要让你爽上天到才行。”

“那不可能！你这该死的狗屎……”

年轻人一笑，突然扑过来含住Hadley的耳垂吮，灵活的舌头舔过耳廓，牙齿磨着耳背，往敏感至极的耳蜗里面吹热气。Hadley整个人都抖起来了，绷紧的腰禁不住发软，下沉，直将Tim的手指吞得更狠，刚好戳中藏在肠肉深处的前列腺。一瞬间，剧烈的电流从体内一路窜上头顶，Hadley僵硬的身体突然痉挛起来，全部的意识都叫嚣着，是这里，该死的，就在这儿，还要，再给他一次……

“你看，我找的就是这个。”Tim偏头舔着Hadley淌汗的脖子，“每个人的身体都有死穴，Hadley，有哪个婊子像我这样开发过你吗？”

“闭嘴！上帝……”

Hadley嘶声低吼出好几个的‘Stop’，剧烈的摇头，妄想否定后避开缠在他后颈的火热舌头。

“别说谎了，Byron，你喜欢这样，你的肠子一直在吸我的手指。”

那些不停揉弄肠肉的手指为了证明自己的功力，停下了，Tim的吻咬也是。静止的分秒内，嘈杂在Hadley耳边的只有他剧烈的喘息，心跳，和体内始终又涨又软的欢愉，他的肠肉是在抽搐，因为很疼，和那该死、他前所未尝的快感。Tim的指端就顶着那个位置，那王八蛋故意将坚硬的指甲挪开几分，微妙的刮着那处激发快乐、肿胀凸起的腺体周围。

Hadley喘得更厉害了，他控制不了自己的嗓子。

“告诉我你很爽，Byron。”

“滚开……”

“不，我喜欢这样的你。”

“去你妈的，少跟我来这套说辞！”Hadley愤怒的推开Tim企图凑近的嘴角，竭尽全身的力气骂着，“我他妈知道你是怎么进来的！你这个骗子！你就是习惯搞这种……见鬼！”

“不，Byron，我只是想……”

“我他妈就该让Bogs干死你！操！”

刻着‘他们完了’的巨石现在又开始让Tim难过的波澜壮阔了。年轻人扁扁嘴，受伤的小心灵彻底失去了辩解的动力——随便吧，反正就这么一次——Tim将手指抽出来，压下身子将Hadley的长腿分得更开，低头埋进对方腿内侧白皙的嫩肉，犬齿发力就是连串的牙印，一个，两个，他刻完了第五个牙印Hadley忍不住吃痛的叫了一声，看守长那大提琴般磁性的低音尖锐起来更是性感中带来几分脆弱的颤音，Tim被戳得浑身发抖，终于解了裤链放出自己早就笔挺的阴茎，拇指还留恋的揉着被开发后抽缩的穴口。

“Byron，你这地方现在软的和我干过的女人差不多了。”Tim扶着自己的龟头对准那嗷嗷待哺的肉缝，“你也觉得空吧，让我填满你，相信我，我不会伤到你的。”

不可能等到肯定的回答了，所以Tim直接操了进去，阴茎猛撞开扩张良好的肠道，用力干了好几下，才深埋在滚烫的肉缝中给挨操的人一点时间适应。当然，Tim也想要好好记住这种彻底拥有的滋味，凑近身体，近到每寸皮肤都能用来记录和描绘这种宝贵的经历……他想要Hadley太久了，久到个性都有点蛮横和卑鄙。Tim看着两人结合的地方，用手摸着Hadley紧实的穴口，摸着被自己大半没入的分身撑开的缝隙，他很满足，圈住Hadley抵在自己小腹上笔挺暴躁的阴茎套弄起来，挺腰，用同样温柔的节奏继续往对方的体内攻击。

这真的太棒了，自己被另一具热辣的身体包裹着，完全容纳的感觉，太棒了。

“你真是完美，Byron……”Tim由衷的感叹着，“你的小嘴把我裹得这么紧，我快被你吸死了。”

“闭嘴！啊啊！该死的……”

Hadley的嗓音和身体都被持续剧烈的抽挺操得发软，他试图阻止Tim犯贱的嘴巴，左手抵住上Tim的下颚，推了几次，却被这混蛋张嘴握住，舌头舔过指间的缝隙，在突兀分明的骨节处留下淤痕。

“别他妈的咬我，真要命，你真是个狗吗！”

这种侮辱人的粗话滑出Hadley的嘴边，倒让Tim的两只眼睛全瞪得雪亮，吐出嘴里的‘骨头’，架起Haldley的大腿发泄似的猛干起来，全无节奏可言的乱撞过后，又停下，双手扣在Hadley的背脊上发力，循着手指的经验和角度去磨他肠道深处的敏感区域，深浅交替，次次撞到那该死的地方。

Hadley被药物催熟的身体胀得仿佛颗烂熟的樱桃，他被Tim按在地上，反复的刺穿，压榨，挤出鲜红滚烫的汁水，他的身下是一股接着一股不知从哪来的热液，龌龊的水泽声合着连番的快感急迫如猛浪，将Haldey抛高又狠狠的摔下来，摔到Tim狠操上来的阴茎。真他妈太刺激了，Hadley必须用落满牙印的手背堵住自己的嘴，才堪堪忍住没叫得太大声——丢人，更何况外面说不定……——但Tim希望他更丢人些，将他的手扯到Hadley不停淌水的阴茎上握住，自己则环住他健硕的腰，继续用火辣的快感征服他身内的灵魂。

“Byron, 我是个经验丰富的床伴，我保证你能爽到，我真的很努力……”Tim一边卖力挺腰撞着看守长肌肉丰满的屁股，一边嘟囔自己的操蛋情感策略，“你比我干过的所有女人都棒，或许我，我就是为了这个进监狱的。”

“真闭上你的狗嘴！Tim！否则，我……我要打掉你的每颗牙齿！”

“然后用它来含你的屌吗，说实话，我很愿意。”

“不是！该死的你放屁！”

Tim学的都是Hadley平时拿来威胁罪犯的台词，现在他原封不动的奉还彻底羞辱了Hadley，让这男人情欲厚重的咒骂多了些别样的风情，鼻音破碎，随这被干到起伏的身体断断续续，听上去简直像在撒娇，惹人亲吻。强拴住在心里飞驰的野马，Tim扯住Hadley的头发逼他总想逃开的视线来正是自己，以及他们不停结合的身体，他埋头去舔Hadley凝结了眼泪的眼角，睫毛，慢慢的吻对方淌满热汗的脖子，在剧烈起伏的胸口留下连串的吻痕。相反，Tim的腰在这些浪漫的小伎俩中加速，操得越来越猛，操得Hadley湛蓝的眼睛逐渐蒙上迷茫的灰色，惯于撒狠的嘴也分开了，流淌着激烈的喘息，蹭上Tim同样热烈的鼻息。他的身体在贪婪抚慰和热吻，于是Tim再次占满了这张不停抽吸的嘴，歪过下颚不停的袭击着Hadley空荡的口腔，唇舌交叠，卷住，吮吸……

真正的吻，窒息又浓烈，搅乱了Tim的心跳，让他忍住抽送的快感，捧起Hadley的脸不停的往深处亲，翻搅的舌头弄得口水淌出嘴角，又被胡乱摸开，将两人的下颚都是湿漉。

“Byron,你真棒极了，我快爱上你了……不，我一定是已经爱上你了。”

Tim恶心人不偿命的臭嘴贴着Hadley被咬肿的嘴唇，哼着这样一文不值、深情的废话。Hadley没搭理他，因为他真的太累了，失焦的眼睛垂着，被囊袋拍肿的臀肉还黏着Tim的腰胯，不停的痉挛，徒劳了含着对方依旧烫在后穴深处的阴茎。Hadley在Tim去揉自己腿根处乱七八糟的腻物时才发现自己刚才又射了一次，自己的阴茎是软的，可翻滚在体内的热潮还没有散去，Hadley不知道这是身体敏感还是因为药……这些都不重要，他急需氧气来缓解体内的燥热，疲惫的瞧着抱住自己呼呼做喘的年轻人，挤出几个无力的单词。

“你会付出代价的，Tim，你这个浑球……”

“随便你。”

出人意料的随性回答，而Tim注视着Hadley，空洞迷茫的眼神藏在他同样乱作一团的黑色卷发下面，深藏着某种令人害怕的温情——better to take my life，Byron——他说着，两只手紧紧缠上Hadley的腰节，脸也埋进男人的胸口，Tim抽出烫在后穴深处的阴茎，在Hadley庆幸可算是该结束的时刻又重重的撞回去，往这身体的最深处塞，填满，退出来，再进去，一次，两次……直到将两人的情欲叠送到达疯狂的边缘，知觉也失去了存在的价值。

那些白色的光芒像无数细小的针扎进了Hadley的脑子，他缓了很长时间，大约是Tim松开了手铐把他推上床后的一段很长的时间，才颤巍的拾起现实的意识。

“你真的可以杀了我，Byron，真的……”

Tim水汪汪的大眼睛在蹭Hadley棉花一样的右手手指，Hadley眨了眨眼，见鬼，那些在他面前闪烁的小星星才不是什么幻觉，是这王八蛋的眼泪。

“不，不不不，求你……求你别杀了我……”

Tim跪在床边，整张帅脸在莫名的哭腔中歪斜的，皱成了红色的肉团，又丑又可怜的把自己埋进Hadley的掌心。

++++++

Hadley不知道Tim到底想让自己干什么，他指的是那王八蛋在搞了他一屁股精液后跪在自己面前，像犹大哭咧着耶稣已死般虔诚又邪恶的将脸蹭进自己的手里，颠三倒四在想死和不想死的矛盾之间。

实际上，Hadley还算平静，因为这不是他第一次在肖申克见到疯子，Tim也不是第一个被搞疯的犯人，所以他决定将一切都归结于Tim该死的脑子是得了怪病，武断的，就像Hadley扒掉身上沾满干涸白痕和汗臭的狱卒警服，装进垃圾袋丢出家门，有多远就丢多远。

不要管太多，毕竟自己才是受害者。

操的，光是‘受害者’这个单词出现在Hadley的脑袋里，都惊得他可笑。可他确实是，理智的记得自己怎么熬过的一路车程，怎么忍住身体随石子路的颠簸、唤醒了体内被另一个男人用阴茎生挖活抠出来的空洞和肿痛，摔进家门，再东倒西歪的滚进浴室。而Hadley也清楚的知道这件事该以怎样的方式结束——某个人的死，毫无疑问——他恶狠狠的洗了澡，倒上自己柔软的床，滚着熔岩的脑袋还在寻思着如何让Tim彻底在自己的眼前消失。

不要管太多，毕竟自己才是受害者。

然后，他又忽然瞥见自己右手腕被手铐金属边缘反复割出来的伤痕，忽然想起Tim解开他后，用舌头一次又一次舔着这些伤口，棕色漆黑的眸子开始挤出眼泪，内疚的真像是个突然意识到自己做了错事的孩子。

但那王八蛋是蓄谋犯罪，活见鬼的，是个疯子。

那些蹭进Hadley手里的眼泪和鼻涕似乎比烫进他体内的精液更难洗掉似的，让一半的他恢复了冷静，另一半则依旧耽于暴躁，想要撕掉正埋着他热脸的枕头。

这世界上最傻逼的事情之一就是执法者去共理一个罪犯有没有‘他应当犯罪的理由’，一旦出现这种情况，，拒绝思考会比想多太多更让人容易接受现实——Hadley在警校如实学到，只可惜，很大程度上，警校的教育并无法教会他怎样关闭他的潜意识，关闭所有的‘想法和好奇’。

他还在想这件事，整晚，逐渐开始怀疑自己在某种程度上也要变成一个无药可救的疯子了。但Hadley没有大吵大闹，或是像真正的PTSD患者般失眠，幻觉，尖叫，需要给自己过度狂躁的神经线灌入大量酒精才能迎来噩梦，他只是……躺在床上，身体沉浸在过度透支后的疲惫，很快就睡了过去，直到被客厅的电话铃吵醒。

是医疗室值班几个没见过世面的小傻逼，大嚷大叫，求Hadley赶快回去。

“Bogs那几个基佬差点杀了人，见鬼，监狱长Warden还他妈不知道今天的事情。”

可窗帘外面的夜空还是黑得不见五指，FUCK FUCK FUCK，Hadley摔听筒的用力过猛，整个电话都从桌上砸下去，彻底报废。他也很想为此报废掉许多人，那些滚在Hadley骨头肌肉缝隙内的愤怒总是在的，他并不比关在肖申克监狱里面的多数人善良，他只是遵守‘秩序’。

不能让Warden触及这件事的一分一毫，Hadley匆忙套了件遮住脖颈的高领毛衣冲出屋子，万幸这夜晚还算冷，没人会怀疑他的衣着。

深夜的肖申克如同一座睡在平原中、与世隔绝的城堡。这座鬼城在夜禁后唯一灯火通明的地方是‘正义或善良’在地狱当勉为其难的光明。医疗室的灯通宵都亮着，那些绕着Hadley忙里忙外的医生和看护多半也只是在他面前装装样子，他们说明了情况，简而言之，Tim试图去割Bogs的脖子，被反插了两刀，没出人命。

“是哪个傻逼把他们两个关在一个区域的？”

Hadley大吼着，在得到正确的答案前抽了个站离自己最近的白痴，再次回到那间十个小时前让人触目惊心的医疗室。失血过多的Tim一脸土色，横在床上，抛去那双还算精神的眼睛，看上去就像个木乃伊的半成品——裹在他腰上的绷带足宽过二十厘米、溢满了暗红色的血迹。Hadley瞟了会儿床上的强奸犯，一眼略过坐在床边的医生，后者打了个冷战，立马起身，让出位置。

“发生了什么？”

“这傻逼的腰上挨了两刀，Bogs将整把手术刀都扎了进去，再歪一点，肾脏就会被戳爆了。”

一脸倦意的狱医说罢，指了指还搁在床头桌上的带血‘凶器’。好吧，大多数狱警都不关心罪犯的人际关系，而Hadley也不是他表面上所示的鲁莽，单凭暴力，他不可能这么年轻就爬到了看守长的位置。Hadley大概能猜出怎么回事，‘姐妹花’在给Bogs寻仇，他挥手，允许倒霉催的值班医生滚去别的房间继续他的工作。

屋里没了外人，依上枕头的卷毛狗马上又开始对Hadley双眼放电，Tim的脸上又多了好几处淤青，龇牙咧嘴的疼不像是装的，但操他的，Hadley翻了个白眼，他才不在乎呢。

“挺好的，我说，他们怎么没把你的肾戳爆了。”

“Byron……”

“谁允许你这么叫我？”

“唔，拜托……”Tim扁了扁嘴，委屈的要命，“我不是总想给你惹事，Byron，我只是……”

“你是这里最没资格说这种话的狗屎。”

“我知道，但是，是Bogs想干我！我只是反抗，不，我确实想杀了他。”

“你把一切都搞砸了。”

“……Shit，我知道我是狗屎，但是我必须这样，Byron，你知不知道Bogs那群人刚才跟我说什么？他说他早就想搞你……”

然而Tim编好的谎言在他的脖子被猛按进枕头的同时卡回了嗓子，这次，Tim真的不是为了卖弄风流才去张大自己的眼睛，是Hadley掐着他，禁止他说话，拇指用力的往他的气管深处按。可不可思议的，Tim没感到太多的恐惧，他凝视着Hadley丰满绷紧的嘴唇倒映在自己愕然的瞳孔中间，凝视着这双眼睛焚烧的蓝火，如此的迷人。

他对这男人做了那么多糟糕的蠢事，如果Hadley想让他死的话，Tim会为此感到公平。

“我他妈凭什么要相信你的话？你这个诈骗犯，你这个疯子。”

更奇怪的是，Hadley的表情和他用警棍打碎人脑壳、那真正骇翻肖申克的愤怒相差甚远，他弯腰，观察着Tim的目光像是那把冷静的刀，直扎进Tim的身体，绞碎了他的脏器。

“你到底想要什么，小畜生。”

“我……”Tim扬手攥紧了Hadley是手腕，哽咽的说道，“没什么，我只是……我想把我的命放在你的手里了，Byron。”

Hadley迟疑了一会儿，松手，扶着差点倒下床缘的Tim，在这小王八蛋疯狂咳嗽的同时展了展对方的衣领。

“别他妈忘了自己说过的话，Tim，你的命是在我手里。”

++++++

某些人必须为此事付出代价。

++++++

那种‘Bogs想要干Tim屁眼儿’的流言一旦传播开了，就意味着某些人的好日子到了尽头。作为肖申克的老客儿，Red深知此点，所以他并不像旁人对Bogs被恶魔打成残废的事那么意外。要知道，Bogs和姐妹花平时的耀武扬威只是因为他们完全没有触及此地‘统治者阶层’的势力范围，但这群蠢人将虚假的东西当了真，才将自己都赔了进去。据说，Bogs离开医疗室的当天下午就被等在他单间里的看守长好是顿收拾，差不多一个小时的殴打和哀嚎，无人吱声，无人关心，缄默和冷眼，算是狱友对Bogs平日恶行最大的回报。

Byron Hadley直接打断了Bogs的腰椎，那家伙今后再没法用自己的腿走路，只能靠轮椅和导流管苟活，更别说做什么‘操爆漂亮小青年屁股’的美梦。

Red还记得狱警把Bogs调去特殊医院的场景，那天的天气很好，他和几个自己的兄弟都在外面放风——防风这是罪犯最喜欢的时刻，因为他们能呼吸新鲜空气，最近距离的体验自由，和大自然免费的阳光和风，尽管每个人都明白自己和‘真正的自由’间仍然隔着厚重的铁网和几杆机枪，只是没人在意——总之，因为是放风的时间段内，坐在轮椅上被推进警车的Bogs就成了万众瞩目的明星，他平时欺负过不少人，这会儿只能眼巴巴的看着挤到铁栅栏边的罪犯嘲笑着他的无能，冲他吐着口水，操出各种各样的粗口来欢送这人渣的彻底落败。

Red微笑着，同样开心，只是没到起哄的地步，因为他知道干这种事的人和当时在食堂里鼓动Bogs干翻Tim屁股的多数都是一票货色。

这种欢快的表演仅仅是肖申克历史上无足挂齿的另一处喜剧罢了，而编造了这出喜剧的当事人之一却不在场。Red没有回头去看监狱五楼医疗室的窗户，但他敢肯定Tim正居高临下的欣赏自己的杰作——天晓得那小子用什么手段解决了自己的贞操危机，反正这位被Bogs惦记了两个月屁股的‘漂亮男孩儿’在三天后才大摇大摆的晃回食堂，Tim的脸上身上还有伤，可他整个人都精神矍铄，配上点迪斯尼舞曲甚至都像个要和公主结婚的王子。

“见鬼，没想到你还挺能活的。”

“那是。”Tim一屁股坐到Red对面，掏起自己的口袋，“还你烟，Red。”

他抛到Red面前的烟盒印着万宝路的牌子，薄荷香型，比起Red手里有的卷烟高级好几倍，绝对是硬通货里最抢手的类型。如此散发着明快凉气和尼古丁苦香的小东西对罪犯的价值不亚于女人看到了名牌香水，Red没有能用到它们的时刻，更从不舍抽它们，顶多是在夜里偷拿出来，放在鼻子下面闻闻这奢侈的气息，怀念着监狱外的自由。

几天后，他在Tim身上闻到了同样的气味，Red飞一鼻子就能逮到这气味，足见Tim是个体味多浅的人……好吧，这骚包在Bogs和姐妹花倒台后确实越来越喜欢洗澡了。不过谁不喜欢干干净净的人呢。

七月的日头正烈，好黑鬼和几个自己人被晒得浑身汗流，卖力拖动墩布，将沥青铺满脚下的屋顶。新鲜沥青的臭鸡蛋味儿会将许多平时不注意的小细节凸显的格外美好清晰，例如Red先前所提的，Tim身上的薄荷烟味儿，例如正顺着年轻人雪白后颈延伸到囚服深处的抓痕，例如……

Red摇摇头，要假装自己没瞧出几步远正在监工，Byron Hadley嘴角叼的烟头是什么牌子。

END


End file.
